Currently, with the development of wireless communication services, a number of available frequencies of the communication services have increased from one band to multiple bands, and there has been an increasing demand for an integrated terminal that uses multi-band/multi-mode/multi-path. Currently, an electronic device that supports wireless communication has been developed in a form in which several communication networks are simultaneously supported. For example, a communication service, in which a Circuit Switching (CS) network that provides a voice call service and a Packet Switching (PS) network (e.g., data service through LTE) that provides a data transmission/reception service coexist, has been provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.